Death is a New Beginning
by friday-august-thirteenth
Summary: Bella jumps off the cliff again, except this time it isn't to see Edward. When a mysterious coven of human drinkers save her, by changing her, what will her new life expose to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! SO, I suddenly had this idea for another story…but, just so you know, I DO NOT know who Bella will end up with, so yeah. PLEASE READ! BYYYEEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these character, they belong to the wonderful SM, no matter how much I wish otherwise.**

Chapter ONE

BPOV

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and set them on the seat; Jake would probably want the truck. He would probably give it to Vanessa. I shut the door, and walk to the edge of the forest, and just stand there for a moment, letting the wind blow in my hair.

I let the hurt swallow me whole, and the hole in my heart grew and grew, until it was all of me, it was all that I was. Before, I didn't know what I was going to do when I got here. Maybe sit, think about what I had done in my life that was so bad that I deserved this, maybe?

But no. I knew what I had done. I was a selfish little bitch, who hurt the people around her without even trying, and I deserved this. This pain, the torture, I had brought it upon myself.

This wasn't like the last time. Last time, I had been searching for something to help me continue living, something to help me continue on. This time, I wanted to die.

That was why I clutched three bottles of pills in one hand and a knife in the other. I had left all of my letters in the passenger seat of the truck, and I knew soon after I was gone, a wolf would show up. Maybe even before, but there would be no coming back from what I did. No savior, no way to stay alive. There wasn't a reason to, anyways.

With that thought in my head, I walked to the edge of the cliff, and the wind was blowing my hair in my face. I unscrewed the bottles lids, and dumped them all into my hand.

This was my last chance. My last chance to live, to just throw all the pills over the cliff, along with the knife, and return to my apartment.

But I wasn't afraid of death, and I wasn't a coward. I tossed the pills into my mouth and roughly swallowed them. Then, before I got too dizzy I grabbed the knife and drug it multiple times over each wrist, bringing up thick lines of blood. I turned around.

I wanted to see the forest, that I had once detested so much, and then the sky before I died. I looked into the forest, and saw a russet wolf with amber eyes just before I leant back wards, towards the ocean.

As I fell, I heard a heartbreaking howl, but I knew he would recover. Vanessa would be there for Jacob, reminding him of everything he now hates about me, making it so that he was glad for my death. She would tell him that I laughed at him and his attempts at my heart, that I never loved him, that I enjoyed seeing him in pain, that I enjoyed hurting him.

None of that was true, of course, but if that's what he had to believe to let me go, to be with someone who could love him with her whole heart, then so be it.

My thoughts are abruptly cut off as I hit the water, and I look up through the waves at the sky one last time, before I shut my eyes and give in. I fade to black…

I'm floating in the black now, there is no beginning or end, no past or future, there was only the present. And that feeling of timelessness continued, but the floating did not.

Suddenly, I could feel a couch beneath me, and then there was a searing feeling. It started in my neck, then my wrists, then my ankles. The feeling circulated towards my heart, and spread out. I was completely enveloped in the pain.

I was on fire, everything was burning, my fingers and toes, arms and legs, my face and all the rest of me. I thought for sure it would end soon, but it did not. The only thing I had to tell the passing by was a cool stroking on my hand. My left hand was the only part of me that was not so horrendously burning.

Somebody was grasping my hand, running their thumb over the back of it. I counted the strokes. One, two, three, four… I focused on that, and even though the burning was terrible, I focused on that.

Ten thousand six hundred and thirteen strokes later, the burning continued, and I wanted so desperately to die. I knew, now, that this must be the change. I must be turning into one of them. I wondered who could be the one who was changing me, and I knew.

Victoria. She wanted me to have to live forever, to have this pain about me for forever, for the rest of my sure to be very long existence. I finally felt the burning start to leave the tips of my fingers and toes, and the stroking was gone.

As the fire receded, the intensity grew in my heart. It hurt more. I was sure that I had been screaming throughout the whole process, but now it was sure to be heard miles away.

And then, with a final burst of pain, I screeched, my back arched, and the pain dissipated. It was gone, just like that. I lied still for a moment, and then open my eyes.

I could see everything. Every dust mote, particle in the air, miniscule chips in the wood of the table I was laying on, every imperfection was open for me to see.

I heard a small rustle, and in half a second I was crouched in a defensive position in the corner of the room. A moment later, a man entered the room. He had brownish reddish hair, an angular face with a strong jaw. He was about six foot tall, and then I was burning again. Behind him was a sleazy looking man, and I immediately knew that he was a pedophile. He had raped little children, both boys and girls.

The fire in my throat was not the burning returning, but my thirst. I leapt on the man and within seconds I had drained him dry. I pushed his body away, disgusted. His dirty, child molesting blood was all over the shirt I was wearing.

I looked to the man; he smiled at me. I was completely entranced. He was beautiful.

I blatantly stared at him, waiting for him to say, to do something, because frankly, he looked eerily familiar and it was starting to creep me out. And then, he introduced himself.

"I'm Riley. Riley Biers."

**Okay, so! That a-tat-tat-tat, was chapter 1~! Please review, thank you for reading! BYYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Thanks to the urging of many kind reviewers, here is chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, I DO own the plot. *mumbles* I **_**wish**_** I owned Riley…**

**BPOV**

I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out why that name sounds so familiar. And then it clicks.

"You're that college student that went missing two years ago!" He looks startled, but nods. I give him a satisfied smile and then sit cross legged on the ground. I start humming, and I stare out the window. A moment later, I realize what I'm humming.

My lullaby.

I start crying, except I have no tears. I shake as I sob, and Riley tentatively approaches me.

"Are you okay, umm…?" I know that he's asking for my name, but I just can't say it. It's what everyone from _there, _ from my human life called me. I abruptly stop crying as I think of something.

I can change my name, and no one will know. I just have to avoid vampires I've come into contact with…

"Izzy. My names Izzy." I finally answer him, and then realize that he will probably want my last name, too. "It's Izzy Black. My _last _name is Black," I blurt out. Oh, fuck. Now, I have to be reminded of_ him, _ which then reminds me of Edward. It hurts more to think about him, than Edward anymore. His sunny smile, and warm, encompassing arms.

I get a sudden vision of those arms wrapped around, around…._her._ That normally sunny smile turns into a smirk, and she turns around to look at me. She's gloating.

I let out a high, keening screech and all of a sudden there are more people around me. I cover my face with my hands, and pull them back quickly when I see something wet. Tears. I had been…crying.

NO! I was being weak, like Bella. I had to be Izzy. I hear voices, but I don't pay attention. Then, a vampire with platinum blonde curls crouches down in front of me. She looks worried.

"Hun, my names Charlotte," she leans forward and wipes a tear off of my cheek, "and you must be Izzy. It's a pleasure to meet you, but you don't seem too happy, so let's go back to the house and explain things, okay?" I nod. I can trust her…but wait…I thought I could trust _her_, too, and she took away the only thing keeping me alive.

The red haired vampire staring lovingly at Charlotte looks so nice, and…before I now it, I'm standing behind him. Then, Riley makes a startled noise and I leap onto red heads back. He, seeming to know that I'm only startled, loops his arms under my legs.

"Darlin', you just want me to carry you to the house?" I nod into his shoulder, and then we're moving. I keep my face buried into the crook of his neck the whole time, even though I know that I'm perfectly fine.

Then, we come to a sudden stop. I open my eyes and see a large house.

I'm surprised when I see that though it's clean, it looks…lived in. The Cullen house always looked like a picture in a magazine, never actually been used.

There were scrapes on the tables (that I could see through the windows) and the couches had spots that had clearly been sat upon.

I hop off of red heads back and then they are all staring at me. Well, then. Then, I remember something. These are the people who 'saved' me. I could be dead right now. It was all their fault that I would never be able to die with ease.

"Who the hell saved me! I _wanted_ to die, you fools! I downed three bottles of pills, slit my wrists and jumped off a cliff! Don't you think that might make for a _teeny_ bit of a mentally unstable vampire?" They look surprised, and then Riley steps up to answer.

"We found you about half a day into the change, in that shack where you woke up. We didn't want a random newborn running amock, so we decided to take you into our coven." I sigh. Why did the single one have to be so…hot?

"Not necessary. If you can get me on a flight to Italy, I'll be out of your hair." I answer, and I'm happy. Now, I can go and die, my final death. My oh so happy train of thought is cut off by three people screaming the same thing.

"Oh, hell no!" I raise my eyebrow in question, and the blonde one that I decidedly don't like (all women are threats to me) answers.

"Shug, I can see bonds, and I _know _that you are going to be very important to _all _of us, and us to you, so I can't just let ya die." I gape at her. But then, I look over and see the guyses pleading looks, and I sigh.

"Fine. If I go a little loopy and kill you, though, know that it's nothing personal," and then I walk into the house. I don't pay attention to it. The first room you walk into is the living room, which has a big doorway opening into the kitchen/dining room. There is and office to the side, and at the back there is a sliding glass door to a large patio overlooking a nice garden.

I go up the stair, and there is a large hall. I wonder how people get up to the third story…? The first door on the left, I distinctly smell red head and Charlotte and…sex. The smell of sex is pretty much seeping out of the room. The next door, on the right, is a bathroom, then the next door on the left smells like…Riley. I sigh. It smells slightly like gasoline, the woods, and books and ink all in one. On the right, there's one more door, a closet, and to the left is a large, empty bedroom. At the very end of the hall is a door opening into a private study, kind of like a living room. I can smell all of them, and no sex. Thank fucking god. There are floor to ceiling bookshelves with books crammed in everywhere possible.

I turn back and go into the empty room. The walls are white, the bed is white, the floor is white flagstone. I immediately flee into a weird door, and find myself in Rileys room. It's a nice shade of green, and I relax. Then, he comes in. He looks surprised, but he just sits on the floor beside the bed with me.

And then, I start talking.

"There was a girl who moved in with her father to get away from her hair brained mother. It was middle of junior year, and in that small town named after silverware, she was the shiny new toy.

"There was a family, whom no one bothered. They were all deathly pale, and freezing cold, but no one except her figured out why. They were in couples, but there was an odd one out. He was interested in the girl, almost as interested as she was in him.

"So, they went out. After she figured out what they were, the boy and the girl began to date. She became friends with his pixie-like sister. But, some nomads decided she smelt tasty, and they wanted to eat her.

"There was a big chase, but when the tracker in the group of nomads threatened her with her mother, she gave herself over. There was one who broke away from the nomads and went north, away.

"The tracker tortured the girl, and just as he bit her, her boyfriend jumped through the window. The rest of the family soon to follow. They killed the tracker, and went back to their lives.

"But, there was a third in the group, the trackers mate, and she wanted revenge. But they didn't know that.

"The pixie planned a birthday party for the girl, much her protests, and there were hundreds of candles and some presents from the family. At first, it went well. Then, she opened a small one, and got a paper cut.

"Her boyfriend, in fear of the pixies mate, who was the newest to their lifestyle, threw her back against a table full of candles. The whole family, except the patriarch, who was a doctor, left the room.

"She got fixed up, but the next day, her boyfriend came to her house. They went for a walk in the woods, and he told her that he didn't love her, he never had, that she was just a distraction. He ran off and moved away with his family. She tried to follow him, in vain, and got lost in the woods.

"She curled up and gave up, but a big shirtless Native American found her late that night. He was from the Indian Reservation down the road from the town, and told her that there were search parties looking for her.

"He brought her home, but she was comatose for months, before she realized she had hallucinations of her ex-boyfriend when she did dangerous things.

"So, she got some motorcycles for her friend down on the rez to fix. He was younger than her, and a whole lot happier. He brought her back to life, slowly but surely, but he wanted more than the friendship she gave him, he wanted more than her broken heart was capable.

"He accepted that, but slowly, she fell in love with him. He got sick. He avoided her. But one day, she thought back to the legends of that tribe she'd heard, and figured it out.

"He was apart of the supernatural world, just like her ex. When she told him she knew, they became friends again, and eventually she confessed her love to him.

"He accepted, and they began to date. Eventually, they became one, each being the others firsts. She became pregnant, much to their shock. It was unplanned, but they were happy. And then, he met Vanessa. He imprinted on her, and he left the girl and his unborn child behind.

"When he saw her in town, the first time after they parted, he looked at her stomach. She was five months pregnant, and she had 'popped'. Then, he publicly scorned her. It became too much for her, and she miscarried from the stress.

"He went on with Vanessa, and she died inside. She decided to end it all, so she went to the cliffs on the rez where she had almost killed herself before, and did everything to make sure that there was no coming back. She swallowed pills, made rivers of blood run from her wrists, and jumped.

"She floated, and then there was pain, burning. She woke up like her ex was, and knew that she would have to live with her pain forever,"

I finished my story, and looked at Riley. He looked so angry. But what he said next, surprised me.

"We're going to Forks," he paused. "Right. Now."

**Well, thanks for reading! This chapter was NOT for Team Jacob, sorry if you don't like. Please review! BYYEEEEE!**


End file.
